


Superhost

by super_dream



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie hosts an Airbnb, M/M, Richie is a pining mess, Romance, let's be real Eddie is too, lots of flirting, tropes on tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_dream/pseuds/super_dream
Summary: His eyes shifted to the host, interest piqued as he looked at the profile picture. It featured a man standing on some rocks as waves crashed behind him. Richie zoomed in, taking in the charming smile and the way his eyes squinted in the sun. “Cute…” Richie muttered to himself as he continued looking through the page.“Eddie is a Superhost! Superhosts are experienced, highly rated hosts who are committed to providing great stays for guests.”Richie scrolled through the rest of the results, quickly deciding that nothing else appealed to him. He confirmed the booking and wrote a brief blurb to Eddie about why he will be in town.He closed his computer, ignoring the excitement that began to bloom in his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tozier. You busy?”

Richie whipped his head up from the computer. Jeremy was leaning against the entryway of the cubicle. He looked wary. There’s no way this could be good.

“Not at all, boss man. Whaddya got for me?”

“You know that project for Tanetech that we’ve been working on? In San Diego?” he asked. Richie nodded. “Well, they just...aren’t getting it. Their IT guys are fuckin’ useless, and this whole thing is a mess. We need to send you down there for a few weeks to get it smoothed out.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. How long are we talking here?”

Jeremy winced. “Uh, six weeks or so..?”

“Six weeks?! Dude.” Richie leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

“I know, I know,” Jeremy groaned, “We are basically starting from scratch here. I promise you, I tried to shorten it but it’s just not possible given what needs done.”

“I mean, I get it. It’s fine. What are my housing options, though? I mean, I’m not going to complain about spending six weeks on a beach but hotels for that long kind of suck.”

“Why don’t you use one of those Airbnbs? It’s usually homier. I’ll approve it, and it would probably be cheaper anyway.”

“Hm..that could work. Could I do the booking? No offense, but I don’t really trust Mindy to not set me up in some axe murderer’s house.”

Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, after that motel in Idaho I think we are all wary of her decision making. Let me look into the budget and you can pick where you want to stay. We need you out there in like, 2 weeks, so I’ll get it all to you this afternoon so you can book.”

Richie nodded and turned back to his computer. Six weeks. He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head reminding him that it’s not like this mattered. He didn’t necessarily have anything he would be missing. Maybe it will be good to be away for a while, especially in such a beautiful place. Richie let out a long exhale, thinking that maybe this won’t be so bad.

\----------

“Alright, Airbnb. Whatcha got,” Richie said to himself, humming as his put the dates and price range into the site. A few pages of results popped up and he scrolled through the options.

“Hidden gem near downtown!”  
“Private room, sunny and lovely!”   
“Charming cottage near the beach!”  
  
He kept looking until a picture caught his eye of a cozy looking room with sunlight streaming in. He clicked on the link and scrolled through the rest of the photos. The pictures revealed a stylish, clean looking house. Private room, private bath, 10 minute drive to the office, 15 minute drive to the beach. His eyes shifted to the host, interest piqued as he looked at the profile picture. It featured a man standing on some rocks as waves crashed behind him. Richie zoomed in, taking in the charming smile and the way his eyes squinted in the sun. “Cute…” Richie muttered to himself as he continued looking through the page.

“Eddie is a Superhost! Superhosts are experienced, highly rated hosts who are committed to providing great stays for guests.”

“Hi, I’m Eddie! I’ve been living in San Diego since 2008. I moved here for school and never looked back. I love hosting and meeting new people. In my spare time, I enjoy volleyball, running, cooking, hiking, and long walks on the beach.”

“Interaction with guests: You have a private room and a bathroom all to yourself. We share the rest of the house. I work during the day Monday through Friday, but am around most evenings. I am also easily available via phone. Our frequency of interaction is completely up to you!”

Richie sat back in his chair. This place did seem perfect, and this Eddie guy seemed alright. Richie scrolled through the rest of the results, quickly deciding that nothing else appealed to him. He confirmed the booking and wrote a brief blurb to Eddie about why he will be in town. He closed his computer, ignoring the excitement that began to bloom in his chest.

\----------

Richie parked his rental, grabbed his suitcase, and strolled up to the front door. Eddie messaged him earlier stating that he would be home to check him in. Richie wiped his palms on his shirt and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door swung open revealing Eddie on the other side. His smile matched the one from the picture - bright and cheerful. Freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose. Tan skin. Soft brown hair perfectly styled. Big, hazel eyes looking up at Richie.

_Shit._

“Hi! You must be Richie,” Eddie exclaimed, holding out his hand.

Richie smiled and shook it. “That’s me! The one and only Richie Tozier! Well, I’m assuming I’m the only one. I never really thought to check, ya know? Uh..” Richie could feel the sweat forming on his brow, and he was..._still shaking this guys hand_...and Eddie’s smile was beginning to fade into one of confusion as he looked down at their hands. What the fuck. Richie dropped his hand quickly, wiping his palm on his shirt again. _Get it together, Tozier_, he screamed in his head, _this is your Airbnb host, not a fucking date...and even if that were the case let’s not get started on this pathetic performance..._

Eddie’s smile returned, although his eyes still contained some confusion. “Right, well, how ‘bout I show you around?” he asked. Richie nodded in agreement and followed him through the house. Everything looked like it did in the pictures - better, actually. As they went room to room, Richie felt his nerves begin to dissipate. Eddie was friendly and really thought of everything when it came to making things easy and accessible for guests.

They went upstairs, passing a closed door on the left. “That’s my room. That’s the one space that’s off limits while you are here. If I’m in there and you need something feel free to knock, but please don’t go in there on your own.”

“Got it. Stay out of where the magic happens,” Richie said, wagging his eyebrows up and down. Eddie slowly turned to look at him, blank expression on his face.

“Sure, we can pretend that’s what’s happening in there. Anyway…” Eddie said, sounding slightly flustered as he continued down the hall. When they reached the guest room, Eddie pointed out some things of note and showed him where the extra blankets were. Richie looked around, stretching his arms in the air and groaning. It had been a long day. He turned to face Eddie, failing to notice the slight blush that spread across his cheeks.

Eddie’s eyes quickly shot upward as he spoke, “Well, I think that’s it. Do you have any questions?”

“I don’t think so. Actually, I was wondering,” Richie began, deciding whether or not he should ask. He figured it wouldn’t hurt, and continued, “his does this whole thing work, anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, like, I’m here for a while. Should I try to keep to myself? Is it ok if we are in the same spaces? I’ve never done this before, so…”

Eddie looked thoughtful, pursing his lips and tapping his cheek with a finger. _Cute, cute, cute,_ Richie thought. “Well, most of my guests are only here for a few days. Some people I only see at check in, and some I interact with a little more. It really just depends on the guest. Although, since you’re going to be here for 6 weeks it seems pretty unrealistic to just keep to ourselves the whole time. I was thinking it would be like temporary roommates, ya know?,” Eddie said brightly, looking up at Richie under his lashes.

“Oh, uh, that works…”

“But, I mean, that’s up to you!” Eddie quickly added, “I’m used to reserving myself to just the kitchen and my bedroom if that would make you more comfortable. I mean, you’re my guest, so…”

“No, no - please don’t do that. This is your home, I’m just sharing it for a few weeks. Besides, I’m usually on my own the whole time during these types of trips, so I wouldn’t mind the company. Like, at all, actually, “ Richie trailed off, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate. Relief flooded through him as he saw Eddie’s eyes crinkle in a smile.

“Oh, great. Ok! Well is there anything you need? Or I can leave you to get settled in?”

“I think I’m alright,” Richie peeked around the room again. He felt his stomach growl, realizing he hadn’t had anything to eat since before the flight. “Actually, you got any snacks? Besides you, of course.”

They both paused. Richie mentally cursed himself, wondering why he couldn’t keep it together with this guy. He gulped and smiled nervously, slowly turning to Eddie and hoping he didn’t choose to kick him out right then and there. Maybe he can blame it all on the hunger, or the long flight, or...

Eddie’s eyes squinted in disbelief. Panic continued to boil in Richie, and he opened his mouth to apologize, when...

“Woooooow. That’s a new one. Does that actually work on people?” Eddie was_ laughing_. Richie let out the breath he was holding, not believing his luck. 

“Nope!” Richie said, popping the “p,” grin spreading slowly, “But it’s worth trying, especially when they are extra cute.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, amusement on his face. “Alright, well sorry to disappoint but I’m not on the menu. I do have a pantry full of actual snacks you are more than welcome to help yourself to, though.”

“Oh, you have roommates? Or, better yet, do you live with your mother? I bet she is a full course meal.”

“Oh my GOD,” Eddie shrieked, “You are something else. I can’t believe you’re using a fucking _‘your mom_’ joke in _2019_.”

“What can I say, Eds. I am a cultured man with a refined taste in the comedic arts. It’s a gift which I shall willingly bestow upon you throughout my stay,” Richie said with a flourish of his wrist and an attempt at a British accent which Eddie promptly ripped apart. The two of them dissolved into giggles and continued to banter back and forth as Eddie led Richie to the kitchen.

\----------

The next several days went smoothly. Richie got settled into his space and acquainted himself with the work he would be doing. Jeremy was right - the IT guys at this company were useless. No wonder they were so far behind. It helped, though, that he had a comfortable place to return to after work. It was even better having Eddie around. He hadn’t seen him much since the first day, but even their brief interactions in passing made him feel giddy. Richie often found himself pondering on the ethics of crushing on your host.

That Thursday evening he found himself on the couch, ready to unwind after a long week of orienting himself to the team and what would need to be done to get the program implemented on time. He decided that the next day he would work from home, summarizing everything from the week for Jeremy and getting things ready so he can hit the ground running next week. As he scrolled through Netflix, he thought about what he could do with the rest of his weekend. Maybe he could go to the beach, check out the climbing gym down the road, or…

His thoughts were interrupted by Eddie entering the living room.

“Eddie! How are ya?” Richie asked with a smile. Eddie startled, looking over to him with wide eyes.

“You scared the shit out of me. I’m not used to being greeted so...enthusiastically.” Eddie said, shuffling into the doorway, removing his shoes and dropping his backpack on a chair near the door.

“Well, why wouldn’t I be excited that you’ve returned to me after a long day on the ranch,” Richie said, putting on his best attempt at a Southern Belle voice. “I’d say I have dinner ready for you, dear, but I can’t cook worth a damn.” Richie pouted, fluttering his eyelashes and looking up at Eddie.

Eddie grinned, face flushing red. “Yeah, I could do without the food poisoning. Anyway, how are you doing? Settling in ok?” Eddie moved toward the living room, leaning against the entryway. Richie took in the sight - Eddie wearing a fitted plaid button down, pants that hugged in all the right places, arms crossed against his chest. His eyes reached Eddie’s and, even though he looked tired after a day of work, he still looked genuinely interested in what Richie had to say.

“Oh yeah, everything has been great. I’m sleeping like a baby. No complaints here.”

“Good! I’m glad to hear it,” Eddie said, “How has work been?”

“Oh, it’s totally fucked. That’s why they sent me here, though. I’m pretty good at fixing shit.”

“What do you do? I realized I haven’t asked yet,” Eddie asked as he moved over to the couch and sat down to face Richie.

“I work in tech. We develop programs for companies. Sometimes the company’s IT team can get it implemented and I can work remotely, but usually there are issues that need ironed out. So, it means a lot of travel. This is the longest stay I’ve had, though. Usually two weeks is the max.”

“And you live in Seattle otherwise?”

Richie scoffed, “I guess you could say that. I don’t know how accurate live would be since I don’t really have much of a life outside of work and I’m on the road a lot. It’s just become a homebase in between travel.” He blinked, wondering where that came from. This wasn’t something he’d fully admitted to himself yet, let alone someone else.

“You don’t do anything besides work?” Eddie asked, eyebrows furrowing. Richie couldn’t tell if he was asking out of judgement or pity. He wasn’t sure if one was better than the other.

“I mean, I do some rock climbing and hiking here and there - luckily Seattle has plenty of that - and I do have some friends,” Richie paused, pondering how valid that statement really was, “but in terms of feeling super rooted there...I wouldn’t say that I am.”

Eddie hummed, looking thoughtful, “I get it. I’d probably be in the same boat if I didn’t meet my friends at school. I’m grateful they all decided to stick around, too. It’s hard to make good friends - especially as an adult.”

“Fucking tell me about it. Life was so much easier when your friendships were forced out of proximity,” Richie said solemnly, feeling giddy as Eddie laughed.

“Anyway, tell me what you do,” Richie asked, desperate to get the focus off himself.

“I’m a PA. A few months ago I got lucky with a new job that lets me have normal hours. I worked evenings and weekends forever so it’s great to finally have a 9-5.”

They continued to chat for a while. Eddie shared more about his life in San Diego and things Richie should check out while he’s in town. Richie listened attentively, hanging on to every word. Eventually Eddie patted his stomach, looking to the kitchen.

“Well, I’m going to make some dinner. I’ll leave you be.”

Richie agreed and continued to flip through Netflix. He already missed Eddie’s presence in the room. He debated back and forth whether he should ask him to join in watching a movie. Is that a thing? Would it be weird? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eddie moving around in the kitchen. _Just ask him...just ask him…_

“Hey. Eddie.” Richie said, a little forcefully.

Eddie popped his head in. “Yeah? You need something?”

“Nah. I was just going to watch a movie and wondered if you wanted to join.”

Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh! Um, what are you watching?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I figured if you wanted to we could find something together.”

Eddie smiled and nodded his head. “Sure, that sounds great. I’ll be right in.”

Richie exhaled in relief, continuing to look through the movies so he had some options ready. Within a few minutes, Eddie entered and sat on the couch, plate of food in hand. They chose a stupid comedy and hit play. Richie relaxed into the couch, thinking to himself...

_Yeah, this won’t be bad at all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fell into comfortable chatter as Eddie tossed everything into a pan. Richie fetched some silverware and began to set the table. He walked up behind Eddie, plucking a piece of zucchini out of the pan to have a taste. He looked down at Eddie as he popped it into his mouth, humming in delight and smiling as Eddie’s pretty eyes met his. Richie was suddenly very aware of how close he was, pressed up against Eddie’s side and faces inches apart. A flush made its way across Eddie’s cheeks as they continued to gaze, frozen. The skillet crackled and Eddie jumped, turning back to the pan. 
> 
> “Uh, could you..uh..maybe get us some drinks? Pour me some of the wine? It’s on the bar,” Eddie said, stepping away from Richie to spoon rice into the bowls. 
> 
> “Sure thing,” Richie said softly, slowly moving over to the bar to collect the drinks and wondering what just happened.

By Saturday, Richie was feeling good. Jeremy confirmed his project plans were solid so he could fully dive in the following week. He checked out a climbing gym the previous day and worked out a temporary membership. He spent the entire morning and early afternoon on the beach, and now he was on his way home with some Chinese take-out in tow. He pulled into the driveway and noted that Eddie was home, wondering what he would be up to tonight. He quickly dismissed the hope that he would be hanging in tonight, knowing it probably wasn’t likely. 

Richie walked in, calling out hello to Eddie before heading to the kitchen to eat. He sat at the island counter, pulling apart some chopsticks and digging in, poking around online at some surfing lessons he thought about checking out, until...

“Shit, shit, shit! I”m going to be late,” Eddie’s voice carried down the hallway as a door slammed. Richie could hear quick footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Eddie emerged, wild eyed and flushed as he collected his wallet and keys off the counter. Richie’s jaw dropped, as did the piece of chicken that was balanced between his chopsticks. Messy waves styled into a pseudo-quiff, a loose maroon sweater, tight jeans - Eddie looked _ hot. _Richie quickly snapped his jaw shut as Eddie turned toward him, typing something out on his phone.

“Yowza, Eds...you’re looking spiffy tonight. What’s the occasion? Hot date?” 

Eddie glanced up. “Uh, yeah, actually. My friend Mike set me up with a guy from his rec league.”

He went back to typing, letting out a sigh before shoving the phone in his back pocket. “I’ll see you later, alright?” he said as he walked to the door. 

“Yeah, have a good time,” Richie said, forcing a smile on his face as Eddie looked over his shoulder at him. 

“Thanks, Richie. Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck! And use protection!”

Eddie rolled his eyes and stepped out the door. Richie sat in the kitchen, tapping his chopsticks on the edge of the to-go container and suddenly aware of the silence that surrounded him. His hunger had dissipated completely and was replaced by another feeling he couldn’t quite place. It sat deep in his stomach, sour and oppressive, gnawing at him. He packed up his leftovers and placed them in the fridge as he contemplated how to spend his evening. Hanging out with Eddie obviously wasn’t happening, and it’s not like he had a ton of options at this point. The real question was whether he wanted to watch a movie here or go to a theater. He pulled out his phone and idly scrolled through the movie theaters, completely disinterested in any of the options. He groaned and flopped himself down on the couch, clicking on the tv.

He browsed through Netflix, his thoughts ripe with self-pity, chastising him for another night spent alone while he simultaneously wondered why the _ fuck _ he suddenly cared so much. He should be used to this, _ was _ used to this. This is the norm for him. Traveling alone means spending your evenings alone. Means spending your weekends alone. He’s able to fill his days with sight-seeing, going to museums, finding things to do. That’s the easy part. He tells himself he’s fine with that - he gets to see and do a lot of cool stuff while collecting a paycheck. What does he have to complain about? He’s not out at some bar right now - so what? Sure, he could be, but, if there is one thing Richie quickly learned, it’s that you don’t want to be the guy alone at the bar on a Saturday night. At least _ he _doesn’t want to be that guy. Doesn’t want to be the weird dude walking around hitting on people. Can’t sit there and watch groups of friends laughing and joking, couples looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. He just...can’t. He used to embrace work trips with open arms, excited about visiting new places, seeing what it’s like to live in different regions. Now they’ve begun to feel more like a chore, and he finds himself wanting more...wanting...

_ Fuck this _, Richie thought to himself, stopping his thoughts in their tracks. He balled his fists and rubbed them into his eyes, shut tightly to hold back whatever was about to burst from the seams. A deep breath in…a deep breath out…

Richie hit “play” on the first thing he sees, barely paying attention before eventually slipping into a restless sleep. 

\----------

Richie blinked awake at the sound of a lock turning, a door opening. He sat up, adjusting his glasses and blearily looked up at Eddie stepping through the door. 

“Shit, I’m sorry - did I wake you?” 

“Don’t worry about it, dude. I would’ve been pissed if I spent the night on the couch,” Richie responded as he sat up, looking around the room. Netflix wondered if he was still watching. “I’m actually surprised you came home. How was the date?”

Eddie looked apprehensive, nose scrunching up in a way Richie thought was adorable. 

“It was...ok.” 

“You don’t sound too convincing there, Eds,” Richie smirked. He made room on the couch, patting the cushion next to him invitingly. Eddie looked at it skeptically before conceding, flopping down and looking up at the ceiling, irritation present on his features. He went through the night, sharing details about the dinner and his date. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I can see why Mike set us up. He was nice, likes the same things I like, not bad looking, but it just...didn’t feel right.” 

“No spark?” Richie offered. 

“Exactly,” Eddie said, breathing out slowly and beginning to relax, “We just didn’t click.” 

Richie hummed in understanding. He knew exactly what Eddie was talking about, thinking about the past several dates he went on. Dating was pretty hard to begin with since he was gone so much. Even when he did find someone who was ok with it, he hadn’t felt a spark with anyone in years. Not until...well, he’s not going to think about that right now. 

Eddie continued to ramble on about some other dates he had been on recently, and soon both of them were in tears from laughing so hard. 

“He did _ not!” _

_ “ _ He absolutely _ did. _ Looked right at me and said, ‘Ready for a good time, munchkin?’ I _ flipped _ my _ shit. _Fucking went off. All these people were looking at us and I didn’t even care,” Eddie was talking a mile a minute, getting riled up at the memory. Richie’s chest swelled with affection. Eddie had been nothing but polite and friendly to him over the past week; it was fun to see this side of him. He liked it. A lot. 

Eddie stopped and looked at Richie, suddenly looking embarrassed. “I can’t believe I’m telling you all of this. Fuck. I can picture the review now: ‘Nice place, host is a hot mess.’”

“No, no no! Trust me, I am absolutely _ loving _ this. And, listen, if _ you’re _ a hot mess then I’m fucking hopeless,” Richie said.

“Well, we already knew that,” Eddie quipped. 

“Woof, Eds...you wound me,” Richie gasped, clutching his hand to his chest, “But, really, dating sucks. Doesn’t make you a hot mess.” 

Eddie sighed. “I know. I just wish...anyway, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?” 

“Pshhh...absolutely not. Chronically single. Not many people want to date a loud mouth who,” he paused, clearing his throat and switching to an airy tone, “‘isn’t physically or emotionally present enough to truly commit to a love dynamic.” 

Richie chuckled at Eddie’s confused face and clarified, “Direct quote from the last date I went on. She was a little kooky. And don’t even get me started on the guy before that. He strung me along for a month before I realized he was just using me. Apparently he thought he could come on my work trips with me for free. He wasn’t too happy when he realized that, one, that’s not a thing and, two, my next trip was to fucking _ Arkansas. _It’s not always beaches and shit,” Richie said. He was still kinda pissed about that. 

“I’m sorry, Rich. People can be awful,” Eddie said apologetically. Richie felt the anger dissipate as quickly as it appeared when he heard the genuine care in Eddie’s voice.

“No need to apologize, Eds. They just weren’t the one, ya know? It will happen someday. Maybe.” 

“Do you _ want _ it to happen?” 

“Of course I do,” Richie answered immediately, surprising himself with how quickly he responded. “Do you?” 

“Why would I go on these shitty dates if I didn’t?” Eddie said, sitting back and crossing his arms. Now he was the one sounding bitter. 

“I’m sorry tonight didn’t go well,” Richie said softly, his fingers twitching with the urge to reach out and touch Eddies arm, his shoulder, his anything. He balled his fists, not willing to risk crossing a boundary. 

Eddie looked at him, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he replied, “It’s ok. It actually turned out to be a pretty good night.”

Richie returned the smile. “Yeah, it has been,” he replied. Eddie seemed hesitant, like he was going to say something else. Instead he frowned, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater and checking his watch. 

“Holy shit, it’s 1am. Sorry I’ve kept you up so late.”

“You gotta stop apologizing for everything, dude. Trust me, I was here very willingly.” 

Eddie paused, looking at Richie with an expression Richie couldn’t decipher - like a mixture of surprise and disbelief. He shook his head, standing and saying goodnight as he walked to his room. Soon Richie followed, brushing his teeth and laying in his empty bed, falling asleep with the sound of Eddie’s laughter echoing in his dreams. 

\----------

“Ok, that’s the 5th time you’ve had Chinese since you’ve been here. You do know you can use the kitchen, right? I cleared out space for you in the pantry and fridge.” 

Richie looked up from his lo mein incredulously. “I know you did! I have stuff in there, thank you very much!”

“Richie. Cocoa Puffs and frozen pizza doesn’t count. Seriously, use the kitchen. Cook some real food.” 

“Seems pretty real to me,” Richie said, smiling as he obnoxiously chewed on a shrimp. Eddie crossed his arms, cocking his hip out as he stared Richie down. 

“I don’t understand how you can be such a bean pole when you eat nothing but junk.”

“It’s just the advantages of my sexy, sexy genetics, Eds,” Richie responded with a wink. To be fair, though, Eddie had a point. It was Wednesday, so...a week and a half...some type of take out almost every night. And if it wasn’t that, it was pizza, ramen, or some other frozen delicacy. He sat back as he continued, “I wasn’t kidding the other day, though. I really can’t cook worth a damn. I’ve tried but...it doesn’t usually go well.” 

“It’s not hard. I could show you how to make some stuff,” Eddie said, “I’m making a stir fry tonight. That’s about as basic as it gets.” 

“Are you serious? You’d do that? I don’t want to mooch off your food, man.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I always make extra anyway,” Eddie waved him off, turning around to get the cutting board out of a cabinet. Richie put his leftovers in the fridge, figuring they would work for lunch tomorrow. He stood by as Eddie continued to gather supplies. 

“Alright, so we have some vegetables, some shredded chicken and rice I made the other day, and here’s some stuff we will use to make the sauce…”

Richie watched with rapt attention as Eddie talked him through the steps, dumping liquids into a bowl as he rattled off about how much sugar lurks in store bought sauces and how his tastes better anyway. He noticed Eddie’s hands as they swiftly sliced an onion, moving with ease and precision. He found himself wondering if there was any part of Eddie that wasn’t perfect...

“Ok, now you try,” Eddie’s voice startled Richie out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sure,” he replied as he moved to the cutting board, picking up a bell pepper. After a few rough chops, Eddie came and stood behind him. 

“Let’s smooth that out a bit, like this,” he said as he gently guided Richie’s hand, slicing the pepper into more even pieces. Richie’s face flushed at having Eddie so close to him, touching him. Once the pepper was sliced, Eddie stepped to the side, praising Richie as he made his way through the rest of the vegetables. 

“See? It’s really not that hard,” he said, smiling.

“Well, I only have the best teacher,” Richie grinned, “and here I thought you were going to go all Gordan Ramsey on me.” 

“We aren’t done yet. There’s still plenty of opportunities for me to berate you,” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, baby,” 

They fell into comfortable chatter as Eddie tossed everything into a pan. Richie fetched some silverware and began to set the table. He walked up behind Eddie, plucking a piece of zucchini out of the pan to have a taste. He looked down at Eddie as he popped it into his mouth, humming in delight and smiling as Eddie’s pretty eyes met his. Richie was suddenly very aware of how close he was, pressed up against Eddie’s side and faces inches apart. A flush made its way across Eddie’s cheeks as they continued to gaze, frozen. The skillet crackled and Eddie jumped, turning back to the pan. 

“Uh, could you..uh..maybe get us some drinks? Pour me some of the wine? It’s on the bar,” Eddie said, stepping away from Richie to spoon rice into the bowls.   
  
“Sure thing,” Richie said softly, slowly moving over to the bar to collect the drinks and wondering what just happened. When he turned, Eddie was placing the food on the table and taking a seat. Richie set a glass in front of him before sitting himself. He held his glass up. 

“To Master Chef Eddie Spaghetti!” he exclaimed, clinking his glass to Eddie’s, “Which, wow, what a missed opportunity! Can spaghetti be next?” he asked excitedly. 

Eddie laughed and took a sip of his wine, “Only if you literally never call me that again. Or Eds. I’ve been letting that one slide for too long.” 

“But you _ love _Eds!” Richie pouted. 

“I absolutely do not,” Eddie said, blush returning to his face. 

“Yes you do,” Richie said, leaning forward and grinning, “I can tell. You make this cute little face whenever I say it.” 

“I do _ not _,” Eddie shouted, laughing as his face turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

“Whatever you say,” Richie tutted, poking a fork into some vegetables and taking a bite. He sat back, letting out a loud moan as he chewed and swallowed. He looked over at Eddie who was sitting still in his seat, his whole face red at this point. 

“This is fucking delicious, Eddie, what the fuck,” Richie said, quickly gathering more food on his fork. Eddie shook his head and shifted in his seat before digging in himself. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“Understatement. You’re right, I need to learn how to cook. Will you show me some more stuff while I’m here? I’ll help with groceries,” Richie said between bites. 

“Of course, Rich. Hey, what are you doing this weekend? Are you busy?” 

Richie shot him a look. “Is that a serious question? You literally found me passed out on the couch _ twice _last weekend. Do I seem busy?” 

“I don’t know!” Eddie laughed, “I didn’t want to assume!” 

"Well to make it clear - no, I am definitely not busy this weekend. Or any weekend. I try to figure out some things to fill the time but that’s not, like, set in stone. Why, what’s up?” 

“I was going to suggest you come with me to the farmers market this weekend so we can find some more stuff to make, and that’s totally still on the table, but…” Eddie contemplated his next words, “I’m also going to the beach with my friends on Saturday. If you’d want to join..?” 

At first, Richie wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. Eddie was not only inviting him out, but also inviting him to meet his friends? Was he dreaming? He must have been silent longer than he realized because soon Eddie was cutting in again.

“You totally don’t have to, I just thought I’d offer since you, uh, like going to the beach anyway, and, um…” 

“No!” Richie shouted, Eddie’s eyes looking even more panicked. Richie collected himself and continued, “No, that sounds great. That all sounds great. Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” 

“You’re not imposing at all! Trust me, I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t,” Eddie paused, eyes shifting nervously before he continued, “uh, think my friends would love you. You’ll fit right in.” Richie wondered if there was something he wasn’t saying, but he chose to ignore it for now.

“Well, in that case, I would love to,” he said, smiling warmly at Eddie. Eddie flashed him a smile in return, igniting a warm feeling throughout his chest. 

“So,” Richie said, as he took another bite of his food, “tell me about these friends of yours.” 

“Well, to be fair, Stan might actually kill you,” Eddie began, taking another sip of his wine, “Or he will secretly adore you. Bev, on the other hand…” Richie listened as Eddie talked animatedly about his friends, warmth continuing to collect in his heart as he looked forward to the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone else loves domestic Reddie as much as I love domestic Reddie. 
> 
> The rest of the Losers appear in the next chapter, which I am both excited and nervous about because...what is character development? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update! Please let me know if you have any feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie meets The Losers.

Richie couldn’t believe this was his life right now. The sun warm as he lounged in the sand, soft sounds of the waves just mere inches away from him. Eddie’s eyes staring into his, crinkled in the corners from laughter, full of affection. Richie scanned down his body, taking in the tanned skin, drawn taut over toned muscles. Richie leaned in, capturing Eddies lips in a kiss, marveling in the taste of him. He could feel Eddie’s hand come up to tangle in his hair, tugging lightly at the strands as he deepened the kiss. 

Richie felt dizzy from it all - the warm skin of Eddie’s stomach under his hand, the way their lips slid together perfectly, the soft sighs Eddie made as they kissed. Richie broke away, looking into Eddie’s dark eyes for a moment before kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Eddie giggled as Richie peppered kisses down to his collarbone, giving it a playful nip. He continued to kiss and lick up Eddie’s neck, savoring the taste and the sounds he drew from Eddie. 

“Richie…” Eddie said softly as Richie focused on a sensitive spot by his ear. 

“Richie,” Eddie said, a little louder. Richie sighed, moving his hand down, down past the soft trail of hair on Eddie’s abdomen.

“Richie!”

Richie startled awake, eyes blinking in the harsh sunlight. Eddie sat in front of him looking just like the Eddie from his dream, except instead of an expression of lust he wore one of amusement. 

“You’re back is starting to turn pink, so I figured it was time to wake you up,” he said. 

“Mmph,” Richie groaned, dropping his head back down to the towel, stretching out his arms and legs and feeling the sand beneath him. He wished the dream hadn’t ended, but he cursed it at the same time. His subconscious wasn’t getting on board with his whole, “shove all feelings for Eddie down into a pit because it will never happen” plan. 

“Come on, you need to reapply,” Eddie said, digging through his bag for the sunscreen.

“I’m fine, _ dad, _ ” Richie replied, slowly making his way to a seated position. “Besides, I don’t burn, I _ tan.” _He drew out “tan” with a haughty accent, waving his wrist in a flourish. Eddie snorted.

“Ok, jackass, tell that to your _ back _ which is _ burning,” _Eddie said while shoving a bottle of sunscreen in his hands.

“Well how the hell am I supposed to reach back there? You could help me, ya know,” Richie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“No way. You have those lanky ass arms, I’m sure you can do it yourself,” Eddie retorted. 

“Why don’t you..” Richie began, but he was promptly cut off by the sound of a throat clearing. He and Eddie looked over to see the rest of the group staring at them. Oh, right. 

The source of the interruption (_ Stan, _Richie reminded himself) was looking at them with an annoyed expression, yet Richie didn’t fail to notice a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

“While this has been...fun...to witness, are you going to play volleyball or not? The court isn’t going to stay open for long,” he said. 

“Aw, Stan, always looking out for us,” a woman (_ Bev!) _said, pulling her bright red hair into a bun. 

“Bullshit,” a man (_ Mike) _laughed, standing and grabbing the volleyball, “He just wants us out of his hair for a while.”

Another man (_ Will…?) _ snickered, “Yeah, he wants to spend some quality time with his _ babylove.” _He cooed and pretended to swoon as he stood up as well. 

“Oh, stop it Bill (_ Bill...shit…) _ ,” the woman sitting next to Stan ( _ Patty...such a sweetheart) _said, “You can make fun of him all you want, but I think it’s sweet.” She leaned over and kissed Stan’s cheek which was now burning red. 

“Man, it feels so good to actually have something on Stan for once,” Mike said, high-fiving Bill in the process, “He has so much shit on us.” 

“The affectionate name I have for my _ girlfriend _is not dirt, idiots,” Stan replied, opening up his book, “And maybe if you didn’t get drunk and do stupid shit I wouldn’t have stupid shit to reference when you’re doing other stupid shit.” 

“Whatever makes you feel better, Stanny,” Bill said. 

“Come on, guys, lay off,” a man (_ another B name...what is it…) _ piped up, “it _ is _ sweet, Patty,” he said softly to her, and she offered him a huge smile in return as he stood to join the group as well. 

“Of course _you _would say that. I can only imagine what names you have for Bev,” Eddie quipped, joining the conversation as he stood and brushed sand off of his trunks. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Bev said with a wink. She snatched the volleyball out of Mike’s hands. “Let’s leave these lovebirds alone. You’re joining us, right?” She looked to Richie.

“Me?” he said, pointing a finger to his chest. 

“Yes, you. Come on, it will be fun!” 

Richie laughed nervously, “Uh,I’m not exactly great at sports. I definitely fit the tech geek stereotype there.” 

“What are you talking about? You like, rock climb and hike and shit. That’s something,” Eddie challenged. 

“Yeah but those are _ different. _ Once you get balls and hand-eye coordination involved it’s all over for me,” Richie mumbled before brightening. “Although, don’t be fooled! I am _ excellent _with a different set of balls if you know what I mean,” Richie said, looking to Eddie with a wink.

The group responded with a mixture of groans and laughter, and Eddie threw his fair share of curses in Richie’s direction. Soon everyone turned and began walking to the court. Richie hesitated, wondering if he should follow. He meant what he said, and for some reason he really wanted Eddie’s friends to like him. Messing up their volleyball game didn’t sound like a fast track to friendship. 

“Don’t worry, it’s super casual,” Eddie said, jogging ahead. Richie noticed Bill and Mike exchange a look. 

“You can be on a team with Ben (_ Ben!) _and I, Richie,” Bev said with a smile, “It’s just something fun to do. We don’t take it too seriously.” 

“Ok, ok” Richie said and walked with them to the court. 

\----

“Super casual, huh?” Richie said, finding himself sprawled on the sand again. Only this time it wasn’t by choice. They were getting _ crushed, _and for some reason Richie thought it would be a good idea to dive for the ball. What he hoped would be impressive turned out being him flailing, falling, and getting a face full of sand. He heard Bev chuckle next to him. 

“Well, Ben and I don’t take it too seriously. Those three, on the other hand…”

Richie turned his head to glare at the Eddie/Bill/Mike trio on the other side of the net, high fiving and hyping each other up for the next set. 

“We also probably should’ve mentioned that Eddie played competitively throughout college,” Ben said apologetically.

“That would’ve been a _ great _detail to know,” Richie said as he sat up. 

“You done, Tozier?” Eddie taunted from across the net, hip cocked as he twirled the ball in his hand. Richie didn’t know he could feel so annoyed and turned on at the same time. 

“You wish. Just you wait...I’ve been holding back…” Richie said wearily as he finally stood up. He could already tell he would be sore tomorrow. 

“Well then why don’t you show us what you got?” Mike said with a laugh. 

“Dude, I don’t think he’s too concerned about us if you know what I mean,” Bill replied, elbowing him in the side. 

“Shut _ up,” _Eddie hissed as Bill and Mike cackled loudly, Mike winding up the serve. Before Richie could even process what was happening, the ball was soaring over the net. Ben managed to get his arms under it, sending it back. Bill set the ball and Mike spiked it over, which Beverly was able to catch. She bumped the ball up and over to Richie, and he somehow managed to not fuck up and sent it soaring to Bill. As they continued to go back and forth, Richie felt he was finally getting the hang of it. Ben set the ball and Richie jumped to spike it, earning them their first point. 

“Hell yeah!” Bev shouted and Ben ran over to give him a high five. 

“Told ya I was holding back,” Richie said with a wink as Eddie threw the ball over the net. 

“Watch it, Tozier,” Eddie said with a scowl, getting back into position. 

“Uh oh,” Bill said teasingly, “You might wanna watch out, Rich.”

“Oh please,” Richie drawled, “What’s wrong, Eds? Mad we managed to get one by you?” Eddie’s eyes narrowed into a line, but he remained silent. 

Ben wound up and served the ball over the net. Mike set it perfectly for Eddie to jump up and spike...right into Richie’s face. 

Richie instantly felt a warm gush of blood erupt from his nose and he brought his hands up to try to contain it. 

“Oh shit! _ Richie,” _Eddie was running over to him, his determined expression quickly changing to fear. “Richie, let me see.” 

“Don’ tink you wanna,” Richie mumbled through his hands as he began to walk toward the towels.  
  
“I need to make sure it’s not broken!”

Richie reached down to grab his towel and clean up some of the blood. 

“Eddie, I didn’t realize you had resorted to trying to kill your guests now,” Stan quipped. Patty hit his arm and gave him a warning look. 

“Shut the fuck up, Stan,” Eddie shot back, “ Seriously, Richie, let me see.” 

“‘Tis a flesh wound,” Richie said, gingerly patting his nose with the towel. It hurt, but not that bad. He had worse. Eddie didn’t seem convinced, though. 

“Idiot! Let. Me. See.” Eddie demanded while grabbing at his arms. He finally managed to bat them away and began to gently prod around, expression calm yet concerned. 

“Well, it’s not broken, which is good,” Eddie said, looking relieved. “Richie, I am _ so _sorry. It was an accident, I promise.” 

“I know, Eds. I’m ok. I think I’m done with volleyball for the day, though. Or forever…” Richie looked warily back over to the court. 

“No, of course. I think we were done anyway,” Eddie sat back. For a moment he looked uncertain, uncomfortable. Richie was about to reassure him again but was quickly cut off. 

“You alright, man?” Mike asked, looking genuinely worried. Richie nodded. 

“Yup. Dr. K took a look and I’m fine. Just a little bloody…” 

“Well I definitely wouldn’t want to be on the other end of those spikes,” Ben said, sitting on his towel next to him. “I saw some other people take it to the face in college. Some of them weren’t so lucky.” 

“Especially when he gets all pissy like that,” Bill said, gently elbowing Eddie in the side. Eddie swatted at his arm with a heavy sigh. 

“Well, since our volleyball game ended early, I’m going to grab my board and hit the waves for a little bit,” Mike said while rummaging in his bag for his keys.

“You can surf?” Richie asked. 

“Hell yeah. Do you?” Mike looked excited until Richie shook his head. 

“No, but I was looking into some lessons while I’m here. Do you teach?” 

“Not formally, but I managed to help this dumbass figure it out,” he said, pointing to Bill.

“Hey! That is,” Bill exclaimed, but Mike interrupted him. 

“I could take you out sometime when your face isn’t bleeding,” he said to Richie, toeing on his sandals. 

Richie nodded excitedly, “Yes! That would be great! I could throw some cash your way for it, too, if you want.” 

Mike shook his head, “Buy me a beer and we’re even.” He shook his keys and walked toward the parking lot. Bill followed, chattering away about he was a “natural” and how Mike “just brought out his raw talent.” Richie watched them walk away, amused. Suddenly Eddie stood up. 

He was smiling, but it didn’t reach the rest of his face. Richie took note of the annoyance present in his eyes, the small crinkle between his eyebrows. What could’ve caused that? Was he mad about the game? 

“Well, I’m going to the water. Anyone want to join me?” he asked, but before anyone could response he already started walking toward the water. 

Meanwhile, Ben and Patty excitedly agreed, with Patty pulling a reluctant Stan up with her. Ben looked to Bev but she politely declined. “I’m good, hun. Go keep Eddie company,” she waved him off. Ben smiled and turned to walk toward the ocean. 

Richie sat confused, trying to decipher Eddie’s sudden shift in attitude. He wasn’t able to remain there long before Beverly’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“How are you doing over there?”

Richie looked over to her, and removed the towel from his nose. Luckily the bleeding had stopped, although his nose was still sore. 

“Oh, I’ll survive. It could’ve been worse. At least it’s not bleeding anymore,” he said, shrugging. He looked over his shoulder toward the water, catching a glimpse of Eddie before he dipped under the water. 

“So, tell me more about you. Eddie’s told us some, but I love to hear it from the source itself.” 

Richie chuckled, “Oh, I can only imagine what Eddie had to say about me. I’m sure he wants to kill me.”

“I definitely wouldn’t say that,” Bev said, amusement in her voice.

Richie’s head snapped back to her. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing!” Bev said, holding her hands up in defense but her face still held a smirk, “It was just, you know, the basics. Seattle, tech dude, all that jazz.” 

“Eh, well I’m not sure there’s much else to share.” 

Despite saying that, somehow Richie managed to talk with Bev for what felt like forever, conversation flowing seamlessly. He felt drawn to her, like a sister he never had. He couldn’t help but marvel at how weird this was...to feel connected to these people despite only knowing them for such a short amount of time. His logical side wanted to question and doubt this, but something was pushing him to keep going down the rabbit hole and see what might be waiting for him. 

“Those are some kickass tattoos, by the way,” he said, nodding to Beverly’s arm. Her eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Thank you! I drew them all myself. I have a great artist here who helps them come to life,” Beverly said while sticking her arms out, “You can have a closer look if you want.” 

“No shit! They’re amazing,” he stated, gently taking one of her arms as he studied a particularly intricate one on her forearm, “Maybe I can leave here with a Beverly Marsh original...if you’re willing.” Beverly’s eyes lit up.

“You can’t be serious!” she said. 

“Well, I trust it would be better than some of these other ones I have,” he replied, pointing to a particularly shitty robot on his leg. She winced, nodding in agreement. 

“What do you think you want? Where would you put it? I need some answers here.” Bev said, tapping her chin and looking at him carefully. 

“I don’t know! All my tattoos have been pretty random. I’m open to your vision,” he said, waving his hands dramatically. Bev giggled. 

They continued to talk, laughing about shitty tattoos and figuring out the perfect new piece for Richie. He was so caught up in the conversation he didn’t even notice Eddie watching him from the water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - this took me forever to update! I'm sorry! Now that I have some more free time, I'm hoping to update more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally haven't written anything creatively in about...10 years? However, this lodged itself into my head and I decided I should just let it happen. Will it be super original? Nah. Will it be full of fluff and contain a lot of common tropes? You betcha! I'm very, very open to feedback, though, so please let me know your thoughts, if something isn't working, etc. 
> 
> For the record, I have NO idea about the actual ethics or whatever regarding Airbnb host/guest relations. So like...please just...ignore that if it's a thing...


End file.
